Wedding Drees
by akirafullbuster
Summary: Hinata esta por casarse,pero el no lo permitira... ¿oh si? -Tu solo puedes usar un vestido de novia mas que conmigo - Narrado desde la respectiva de Sasuke. Feliz Navidad a todos !


"**Wedding Dress"**

**Género:** One-Shot, Songfic, AU**  
Pareja: **SasuHina  
**Anime: **Naruto

Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Kishimoto-Sensei

este fic lo había hecho Gralu y lo vengo haciendo SasuHina como regalo de navidad a todos *w*

yo lo escribí y lo estoy alterando, el original está en mi otra cuenta con el mismo nombre, en el anime de Fairy Tail y en la pareja Gralu

Muchas gracias por leer espero su comentario~ nos vemos abajo *A*

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-Algunos dicen que no se acaba hasta que llega el fin… pero supongo que esto llego al fin- suspiro - hay algo que quiero decirte antes de dejarte ir -_

Cada vez que te peleas con él y lloras, todo es tan difícil para ti y yo por dentro me siento tan optimista y feliz, pensar que así tu vendrías a mi lado y yo te haría la mujer más feliz, pero cada vez que se arreglaban mi corazón guardaba cada vez más dolor, pero con solo una sonrisa tuya yo me sentía mejor.

Pensar que tal vez tú conoces mis sentimientos, y si en verdad los conocieras comenzaríamos a separarnos y poner distancia entre ambos. Contengo mi aliento y lo suprimo mientras muerdo mi labio esperanzo a que lo dejes y vengas corriendo a mi lado para abrazarte completamente y tenerte a mi lado.

...

Las campanas suenan y el tiempo corre y se acaba, pronto ya no me pertenecerás… que irónico, si es que acaso alguna vez fuiste mía y ahora mi orgullo me dice que lo deje a un lado y te diga "_Por favor no sostengas su mano_" te miro fríamente y callo mis absurdos sen4imientos, mientras mi corazón me dice que tú deberías ser mi chica, mía y de nadie más, ser yo el que este en ese momento junto a tu lado en el altar.

¿Por qué no me miras a mi? Yo que te eh esperado todo estos años y muchos más, amándote, cuidándote para que no te sucediera nada, no te lastimaran y sonrieras. Pero cuando la música suene estarás toda tu vida con él. Como un completo estúpido rece todas las noches para que este día no llegara, ahora en pocos minutos te deberé dejar para siempre y alejarme de ti, mi corazón llora pensarlo, al saber que estas usando un _vestido de novia con él y no conmigo, _si no con mi mejor amigo quien es el que sostiene tu mano en este eterno momento.

Me miras felizmente y yo no puedo responder a tu gran felicidad, ¿acaso no se nota todo mi sufrimiento?, nunca conociste mis sentimientos y yo te odio mucho por eso, a veces ya no soportaba más esta desesperación y deseaba de más de mil maneras que fueras infeliz, lloraba por dentro por no ser yo el que te diera felicidad, ahora no tengo lagrimas porque todas se han secado, cada una de ellas fue por ti y para ti Hinata, y tenía el habito de hablarte por mi propia cuenta para que me notaras, lo cual era raro de mi, pero siempre éramos interrumpidos por el idiota de Naruto y cuando por fin note que te preocupabas todas las noches pensando que era por mí, fui tan feliz, pero nunca pensé que terminaría de esta manera… tu y Naruto, eran novios en secreto, yo cierro mis ojos y pienso que esto es solo un sueño sin final una pesadilla nada más.

Me negué a creerlo, más que mi actitud siempre fue la misma contigo y con él, te sonreía y me enojaba contigo creyendo que esto no es más que una simple ilusión y aun ahora estoy con la esperanza de que lo dejes y vengas corriendo a mis brazos para besarte tiernamente como siempre lo eh soñado, sigo repitiéndome ahora en estos momentos tontos momentos "_Por favor Hinata no sostengas su mano" _ y ahora una fría lagrima que creía inexistente resbala por mi mejilla.

Si no puedes ser feliz conmigo por favor se feliz con él, así podre olvidarte y dejarte ir, borra mi imagen tan miserable de tu mente, aunque sea tan difícil para mí, que sienta que en estos instante quiero morir por pensar así, como un idiota viví todo este tiempo en una completa fantasía, y tú me mirabas y me sonreías tan radiantemente y feliz como si nada te preocupara, ahora solo pienso en una sola cosa y me concentrare para no volver a fallar una vez más.

…

Ya no queda mucho tiempo, de solo pensar que cuando comience a tocar el piano nunca más serás mía, todo se acabara y ya no podre hacer nada más, juntare todo mi valor, tomare tu mano y caminaremos lo suficiente lejos para que nadie te separe de este momento de mi lado, permíteme aclárate lo que siento, ahora mismo esta será mi única y última oportunidad y si no funciona todo esto llegara a su fin con todo este amor que te tengo.

-Hinata… - pronuncie tu nombre mientras me mirabas cohibida y yo perdía el aliento, y el valor, desde que me enamore de ti deje de ser un Uchiha, mande al demonio mi orgullo, no me quedaba mucho tiempo, cuando iba a hablar tú posaste tus delicados dedos en mis labios.

-Sasuke-kun…te… te agradezco mucho por estar aquí y tocar el piano especialmente para este día tan importante… un gran pianista como tu…- miraste nostálgicamente al blanquecino piso de la iglesia – gracias por estar a mi lado todo este tiempo…pero se supone que debería de estar completamente feliz… pero… pero – tus lagrimas comenzaron a caer. – No puedo continuar con esto más Sasuke… – me llamaste.

¿Esto pasando?, por fin mis ruegos llegaron a ti, lo comprendí todo, no necesitaba otra palabra tuya, todas las noches que rece para que este día no llegara y tu no te apartaras de mi lado llego, yo no puedo esperar más, este no es el fin pensé, este es el comienzo para los dos. Busque en mi bolsillo del pantalón, dentro de él se encontraba un pequeño anillo, el cual compre hace años para poder proclamarla mía. Te miro fijamente a tus ojos opalinos con algunos restos de pequeñas lágrimas mientras tomo tu mano izquierda y en tu dedo anular coloco delicadamente el anillo.

- Hinata… se mía- Te digo, esta no era la típica confesión que tu quisieras escuchar como un simple "te quiero, me gustas" o "Cásate conmigo, se mi novia" ya que ambos éramos adultos de veinticuatro años y pensar que estos momentos tu estaría a punto de casarte con otro persona, pero el sentimiento que tienes al escuchar estas palabras es mucho más grande para ambos, lo podría notar en tu reacción y el latir de tu corazón, esto es una confesión tan típica para ti, si es que viene de mi.

-Eres un idiota… ¿por qué apenas me lo dices? – me dijiste, mientras sentía un poco de miedo por primera vez después de tantos años, ¿tal vez tu no sentías lo mismo que yo? Pensé, pero mi expresión cambio completamente al sentir tus brazos recorriendo mi cuerpo abrazándome dulcemente como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

–No digas nada mas, Naruto es mi mejor amigo, pero tú eres la mujer a la que amo, todavía no le perteneces y eso no lo permitiré – Sonrió mientras te separo de mi cuerpo y tomo tu mano para comenzar a corres por el lugar y me digo - no es el fin - no te di tiempo de decir una palabra más y salimos corriendo hacia la salida, tal vez Naruto no nos me perdone ahora, en meses o años, pero sé que él lo hará.

Pero no quiero lamentarme en un futuro en toda mi oscura vida al dejarte ir de mi lado y verte casarse con otro que no sea yo, ser un idiota al no tenerte y dejarte, yo quiero ser el idiota que acompañes toda la vida.

Ambos corrimos a pesar de que todas las personas nos veían a lo lejos comentaban como la novia escapaba de la ceremonia junto conmigo el pianista_, -"esto es una locura" -_ pensé, pero… ¿sabes? Tú solo puedes vestir un vestido de novia conmigo y no con nadie más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

**Fin….**

Espero y les guste

**Feliz Navidad a todos!**

**Anuncio;**

Chicos, comencé a trabajar pero mejor me Salí x'D  
no me dejaba tiempo de escribir, ni de nada más que de eso y de dormir  
así que para **este fin de semana** les traigo el cap de **200 kilos de amor !**

También les quiero avisar, que si me aferro a la historia el fic terminaría en uno capítulos mas,  
¿Quieren que sea mas largo? si es asi, la mayoria saldria de mi retorcida mente xD  
serian con 3 arcos, serian como 30 capis por hay :v

pero ustedes dicen uwu

**Los amo a todos!**

Besos y abrazos~

**Dejen su Review** *w*


End file.
